


part 1

by evilcupcake



Series: sun and fire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, stiles is haley marshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: “Do you ever miss your home?” Stiles asked Davina.“Sometimes. Why?” she asked.“I just think about home sometimes, really a lot lately.” Stiles looked down at her hands.“Do you want to go home?” she asked.“Yeah I do but I can’t. One, Klaus would never let me. Two, I don’t think I would be welcomed back.” Stiles said. She rubbed her arms trying to get warmth back in them.





	

“Haley, are you listening?” Elijah asked.

“Yes, but I’m choosing to ignore it. if I want to leave this compound, I will. I won’t be a prisoner.” Stiles said.

Maybe she should explain why Stiles was talking to an original and being called Haley.

It was really a dark path that was the dark fox. After Stiles was possessed she was never the same. After the attack of the ghost riders, Stiles left to college, ready to be an FBI agent one day. That never happened. On the way to college stiles was kidnapped and was bitten by a rouge alpha werewolf. She couldn’t face anyone after that so she went to Tennessee.

There she met Tyler and he showed her how to really be a wolf. She never reviled to Tyler that she was a different kind of wolf. She would spend full moons running in the woods, far from Tyler. She fallowed Tyler back to his home town, Mystic Falls. There she met Klaus.

When she found out she was pregnant she was disappointed. Here she was at twenty and going to be single mother. But she soon loved the little girl with all her heart and wouldn’t change anything. She was driving through New Orleans when she was kidnapped by the witches. That’s when Klaus found out he was going to be a daddy.

Stiles never reviled that she was anyone but Haley Marshall. The girl with no parents and all alone. The girl with no one. She played her part well, no one thought any different.

“Take someone with you when you go out then.” Elijah said. He adjusted his suit. Why was he always dressed so nice?

At one point in time, before Hope was born, she thought she had a shot at being with Elijah. But that was a different time, when she wasn’t so dark.

“I’m a hybrid now, I think I can take care of myself now.” Stiles stood up and left him behind.

***

Stiles was soaking in the bath with three bodies lying on the floor, with bite marks in their neck.

“Must you do this every time?” Elijah asked.

“Duh.” Stiles gave him a sly grin. “I enjoy eating in the bath, you should try it sometime.” She stood up and Elijah ever the gentlemen kept his eyes on her face and handed her a towel.

“Must you do that?” he asked. he seemed frustrated. Good.

“Again duh. You’re the one who came into my room while I was in the bath.” Stiles pointed out.

***

Stiles packed as many items she could fit into her backpack and walked out the front door. she took Klaus SUV and drove to a little town about two hours away.

She was nervous. Stiles walked into a bar and went straight for the phone that was in the back.

“Hello?” a tried voice said.

“Daddy?” stiles sniffled.

“Stiles?” the sheriff whispered. “Is that you?”

“It’s really is me daddy.” Stiles stared to cry.

“Shh, stiles don’t cry.” She could hear her father say over and over, until she stopped crying.

“I’m so glad you answered.” Stiles finally said.

“sweetheart as much as I enjoyed you calling, why?” the sheriff asked. she heard him sigh and that nearly broke her heart.

“This is the first chance I’ve had. Daddy I got myself into trouble.” Stiles sighed. She leaned her head against the wall and counted to ten.

“What kind of trouble?” the sheriff asked. she could hear the worry in his voice.

“I lost her dad. I lost my baby.” That’s when stiles started to cry again. it was good to be herself with her dad. She hasn’t been herself since she left.

“What do you mean lost your baby? You were pregnant? Is that why you left? Was it Derek’s?” the sheriff asked.

“No dad, it wasn’t Derek’s. that’s not why I left either. I just lost her two months ago, today.” Stiles said. she whipped the fallen tears, cleaning her face. “I don’t know what to do daddy.”

“You come home and I take care of you, that what you do.” The sheriff said.

“I can’t. I can’t come home.” Stiles sighed. “I got to go but I’ll call again.” stile hung up and ignored when it rang again.

The drive back to the compound was a long one, she wasn’t sure how she even got there for she was too busy crying to notice.

***

The sheriff pulled up to the Hale house and dreaded going in. He didn’t have a choice when Derek opened the front door and waited for the sheriff to get out of his car.

“Derek.” The sheriff shook his hand when he entered the house. everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for their alpha orders.

“Why call the pack meeting?” Derek asked the sheriff.

“Stiles called.” The sheriff said. the pack all started to talk at once.

“Shut up!” Derek yelled, instantly quite everyone. “When?”

“An hour ago, she sounded so sad.” The sheriff sighed. He kept the fact that his daughter lost her baby a secret. He figured if she wanted them to know she would have told them.

“What did she want?” Scott asked.

“Nothing, she just needed to hear her daddy’s voice. It wasn’t long enough to trace.” The sheriff rubbed a hand over his tried face.

Derek growled and flashed his red eyes.

***

“Do you ever miss your home?” Stiles asked Davina.

“Sometimes. Why?” she asked.

“I just think about home sometimes, really a lot lately.” Stiles looked down at her hands.

“Do you want to go home?” she asked.

“Yeah I do but I can’t. One, Klaus would never let me. Two, I don’t think I would be welcomed back.” Stiles said. She rubbed her arms trying to get warmth back in them.

***

“You don’t really talk about home.” Elijah said while stiles was baking cookies.

“Not much to talk about.” Stiles said rolling a ball of cookie dough.

“There must be something you liked before you met us?” he questioned. Stiles debated if she wanted him to know anything.

“I liked to cook for my pack.” Stiles finally said.

He hummed and took a chunk of cookie dough off the cookie sheet. “I do love cookie dough.” He said when stiles gave him a weird look. “What about your mother?” he asked.

“She died when I was ten.” Stiles looked down at her hands.

“Where you close?” he asked.

“Very.” Stiles turned her back to keep her emotions off her face.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Elijah put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s been nearly twelve years and it still hurts.” Stiles sighed and leaned into his touch. One thing she missed about the pack was the constant touching.

***

“Stiles? I know you said to never call this number but I don’t have a choice, the pack is going to war and I could use your help.” Stiles listened to her father.

“What happened?” stiles asked. She was glad that she was on the highway by herself, that way no one could hear this conversation.

“A group of witches want the territory and Scott is standing his ground but it’s not enough. They have Isaac and Lydia.” The sheriff sighed.

“I’ll be there in two days.” Stiles and hung up. Once she was back at the compound she packed a bag and went in search of Elijah.

She found him and Klaus in the study.

“I leaving for a few weeks.” Stiles said.

“And where are you going little wolf?” Klaus asked. They both were looking at her and it made her nervous.

“Home.” Stiles didn’t want to give them much details.

“I thought this was your home?” Elijah asked.

“My old pack needs my help.” Stiles ignored Elijah’s question.

“I wasn’t aware you had anything to do with them.” Klaus said. He stood up and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of Stiles.

 “I don’t, but I got a call for my help. I’m not going to ignore it.” Stiles straighten her back and glared at Klaus. “Beside I was only telling you so you didn’t worry. I’m going either way.”

***

Stiles pulled up to the pack house and looked around. Things where still the same as she left it. Stiles slowly walked up to the front door and knocked.

“Hey Der.” Stiles smiled as the door was opened.

Derek just stared at her and Stiles just wanted to bury her face into his chest. She never realized how good he smelt. Her wolf was whining to hug him, to scent mark him.

“You’re a wolf.” He finally said.

“Sort of why I never came back.” Stiles looked down at her feet. Derek turned and walked away leaving the door open.

“Hey Derek?” she called out. “You sort of have to invite me in or else I can’t come in.”

“Come in.” Derek said. “Explain.”

“Well I’m a hybrid. Part vampire and part wolf.” Stiles said as they came to the living room.

“Where have you been?” Scott asked.

“Here and there. Nowhere really.” Stiles kept it vague.

“Why are you back?” Jackson growled and flashed his blue eyes.

“Because I called her.” The sheriff said as he walked in the room. Stiles was on her feet instantly, she ran into her dad’s open arms and started to cry. But this time tears of joy.

***

“I say we attack from this way and they won’t have a chance.” Stiles pointed at the map.

“Who died and made you boss?” Jackson growled.

“I did.” Stiles said. “I died and made myself boss. If you don’t want my help, then I will gladly leave.” Stiles growled back and flashed her yellow eyes.

“Enough both of you. I agree with Stiles, it’s the best plan of action.” Scott said.

***

“Haley is everything ok?” Elijah asked concern.

“Yeah, honestly I’m about to slaughter my way through a group of witches to get to my friends.” Stiles sighed and sat down on her bed.

“Do you need help?” he asked.

“No I think I got it but if I don’t you’ll be the first person I call.” Stiles grinned at how sweet he was.

***

“I’m worried about her brother.” Elijah admitted to Klaus.

“I’m sure she’s fine, after all she’s a newly turned hybrid.” Klaus said as he turned a page in his book.

“What if that’s not enough?” he asked.

“Then I’m sure she’ll call you brother.” Klaus said.

Elijah left in a huff and went to find Davina.

***

Stiles was beyond scary when on the battle field. She ripped her way through the witches with her old pack at her back. The witches were no match for her. In the end, all the witches were dead and Isaac and Lydia were brought back home.

“Stiles?” isaac called from his bed.

“Yeah pup?” Stiles grabbed his hand.

“Thanks for fighting for me.” he whispered.

“Anything for you pup.” Stiles crawled into his bed and that night was the best night of sleep she’s had in years.

***

Elijah drove past the welcome into Beacon Hills sign and went in search of Haley. The search didn’t go far because he saw her car a the first dinner he came to. he pulled up next to her car and went inside. He looked around and his eyes searched the boy that was sitting next to Haley.

“So who is your friend?” Elijah slid into the booth next to Haley.

Stiles eyes nearly popped out of her head and she grew quite.

“I’m Scott.” Scott reached his hand out and Elijah politely shook it.

“Elijah.” He told him.

“Why are you here?” Stiles finally asked.

“I grew worried when you didn’t come back so soon.” He admitted. Stiles wanted to grin, he missed her in the month she was gone.

“I had stuff to take care of.” Stiles said.

“A lot can happen in a month.” Elijah said.


End file.
